devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mallet Island
Mallet Island is the name of the island that Dante travels to in Devil May Cry. According to legend, Mundus served as the island's ruler after being defeated by Sparda. While not much history of this place is given, records tell that in feudal times, supernatural and paranormal phenomena occurred here, such as crops growing out of season and the warping of the Cathedral. Mundus planned to create and open a portal between the human world and demon world and drive the world back to its chaotic state. Description Mallet Island consists of a large castle-like building and is guarded by various demons. The castle has many floors and a subterranean area, and one room even houses an old biplane. The top level consists of a statue of Mundus from which he gives orders. Despite being a demon constructed building, the top floor, where Mundus resides, appears clean and serene. Early sketches of the castle show that there are various rooms and chambers such as Back Hall, Prison Chamber, and a "guest" room. In the building there are also portals leading to the pseudo-inverted Mirror World. Story Dante is lured to Mallet Island by Trish, where Mundus is attempting to return to the Human World. Dante fights his way through the castle, defeating minions and unlocking doors as he climbs to the top floor to confront Mundus. Dante first encounters Phantom on the first floor, Griffon in the garden, Nelo Angelo at the entrance to the Mirror World in the master bedroom, and Nightmare in the cathedral. The castle, along with the rest of the island, is completely destroyed following the defeat of Mundus, and Dante and Trish escape on an old biplane. Landmarks Ancient Castle The eerie castle nestled on Mallet Island is the first accessible building. It contains several hallways, a library, master bedroom, and, on the top floor, a large statue of Mundus. Beneath it is a maze of sewers and waterways. The main hall is home to a statue of a knight holding a spear upright while riding a rearing horse. Cathedral The large cathedral connected to the castle. It is the resting place of the Pride of Lion and the first place where Dante encounters Phantom. Later, it becomes warped with demonic power, and after defeating Nightmare for the last time, contains a portal to the Mirror World. Broken Bridge Extending out from the Cathedral is the Broken Bridge, which is used heavily by Dante to access the Mirror World. Garden A large complex where Dante obtains Ifrit and first encounters Griffon. Valley of the Mist A labyrinthine canyon. Dante must defeat all enemies to free a magical orb of light, which will guide him down the correct path to get to the end. Lost Land At the end of the Valley of Mist is another ancient structure filled with demons. Dante must find and use the Sign of Chastity to obtain the Chalice and open the way to the next area. Coliseum A large building where Dante has his final encounter with Griffon and first interaction with Mundus. Ghost Ship The Ghost Ship is initially partially submerged, and contains the underwater portions of the mission. Dante eventually revives the half-submerged ship, and rides it through an underground river back to the Ancient Castle. Gallery Image:DMCsketch.jpg|Development drawings of Mallet Island. Category:Devil May Cry Locations Category:Devil May Cry Category:Locations